Winter in der Akademie
by BlueEyed94
Summary: Mal was kurzes zu Weihnachten ;)


Im Winter kann es in Kanada kalt werden. Sehr kalt. Aber weder Schnee noch Kälte können den Mann bei seiner nächtlichen Mission aufhalten. In bester Agenten-Manier schleicht er um das Hauptgebäude der Akademie herum. Monatelang hat er langsam aber sicher das Vertrauen der Akademie-Schüler gewonnen, sogar Julius würde ihn eine solche Aktion mehr zutrauen. Er hat sich gebessert, hat er gesagt. Er hat aus seinen Fehlern aus in den letzten Jahren gelernt, hat er gesagt. Er sei jetzt ein anderer Mensch, hat er gesagt. Wie naiv sie sind! Glaubten sie wirklich sie könnten ihn, den besten Agenten der Welt, jemals ändern? Und so ein Haufen Amateure nennt sich Agenten! Langsam nähert er sich seinem ersten Ziel, das Fenster zur Sporthalle. Die Alarmanlage hat er bereits von innen ausgeschaltet. Wochenlang hat er Scarlett ausspioniert, jetzt, beim Öffnen des Fensters wird sich zeigen, ob es sich gelohnt hat, ihr jedes Mal bei der Installation neuer Sicherheitsprogramme über die Schulter zu schauen. Gespannt lauscht er auf das verdächtige Surren der Anlage, während er das Fenster so leise wie möglich öffnet. Nichts. Erleichtert atmet er auf, aber noch hat er sein Ziel noch nicht erreicht. Sein eigentliches Ziel ist viel zu gut geschützt, deswegen kann er es nur durch den Verbindungsschacht erreichen. Vorsichtig löst er das Gitter vor den Schacht und klettert hinein. Die Sporthalle und sein Ziel sind durch diesen Schacht verbunden, daran hat außer ihm natürlich keiner gedacht! Jetzt macht sich auch sein monatelanges Schleichtraining bezahlt, ein Hoch auf seine alten Ausbilder. Es sind nur noch wenige Meter zum Ziel, er kann es förmlich schon riechen! Endlich erreicht er seinen Zielraum und lockert auch hier vorsichtig das Gitter. Er schlüpft hindurch und streckt sich erst mal. Solche Schächte können verflucht eng werden, und nun kann er sich ja Zeit lassen. Er wagt es nicht, das Licht einzuschalten, also sucht er im Dunkeln nach dem Objekt seiner Begierde. Gefunden! Hoch oben auf den obersten Regal, aber das dürfte kein Problem darstellen. Ohne den leisesten Mucks klettert er auf einen Stuhl, doch plötzlich…. „Hey, was machst du da?" Oh nein, nicht schon wieder Dominique! R versucht so gelassen wie möglich zu bleiben. „Was machst du hier, sollten nicht alle kleinen Mädchen im Bett liegen?" Empört stemmt sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte. „Alle kleinen Mädchen?! Ich bin vierzehn! Außerdem: Wenn du dich schon durch einen Schacht schleichst dann bitte nicht durch den, der an meinem Zimmer vorbei führt. Ich dachte schon die ganze Bude stürzt hier ein! " Oh nein, das hat er ja ganz vergessen. Sein perfekter Plan, von einer Vierzehnjährigen ruiniert? Niemals! „Hat dir Scarlett nicht streng verboten, dich diesem Zimmer auch nur aus zehn Metern zu nähern?" „Ja, na und? Wo liegt das Problem? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich dass DU MICH aufhalten kannst, oder?" „Ich will dich nicht aufhalten, ich will dir helfen." Darüber kann er nur lachen. „Willst du etwa meine kleine Komplizin sein? Bekommst du dann nicht gewaltigen Ärger mit Delilah und Julius?" Dominique scheint unbeeindruckt. „Ich müsste mich erwischen lassen. Aber wenn ich jetzt zu ihnen gehe, bekommst DU gewaltigen Ärger mit ihnen. Und falls du mich davon abhalten wolltest: Jeder weiß, dass du es warst." Verdammt, dieses Mädel kann bluffen! Aber was sie kann, kann er schon lange. „Na und? Bis dahin bin ich weg." Doch das Mädchen lacht nur. „Und wohin? Scarlett wird dich überall finden und Julius wird dich umbringen. Also: Soll ich dir nun helfen oder nicht?" Der Mann seufzt. Er hat Jahre gebraucht, um so weit zu kommen, da ist so ein kleines Mädchen das geringste Problem. „Na schön. Gibt mir das Messer aus der obersten Schublade, aber ich warne dich: Wenn wir auffliegen bekommst du genauso viel Ärger." Jetzt strahlt Dominique über das ganze Gesicht. Schnell reicht sie ihm das Messer und kann vor lauter Aufregung kaum still stehen. „Könntest du bitte mit diesem Herumgezapple aufhören? Ich muss mich konzentrieren!" „Beeil dich, wenn du noch länger brauchst fliegen wir garantiert auf. Hey, ich will genauso viel wie du!" „Nichts da, du bist da noch zu klein für. Gib dich mit dem zufrieden was du hast." „Zu klein? Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr!" Tja, das interessiert ihn herzlich wenig. Voller Genuss beißt er hinein… „WAS IST DAS?" Er wird knall rot im Gesicht. „Das brennt wie Feuer! Gib mir was zu trinken schnell!" Schnell reicht Dominique ihn ein Glas. Er trinkt aus, aber was ist das? „VERDAMMT WAS IST DA SCHON WIEDER DRIN?!" Mit einem riesigen Grinsen schaut das Mädchen ihn an. „Ich bin zwar keine Agentin, aber bei uns Normalsterblichen nennt man so was Tobasco. Scarlett hat dir schon tausend Mal erklärt, dass es den Weihnachtskuchen erst Weihnachten gibt und nicht Heilig Abend." „Aber dann ist nie etwas mehr da! Ich will auch mal ein Stück!" „Tja, dann musst du mal früher aufstehen. Ich geh wieder ins Bett. Gute Nacht und : Frohe Weihnachten, Al!"

Eins muss man Julius lassen, er kann richtig kreativ sein. Er und Delilah haben den richtigen Kuchen mit der kleinen Sonderzutat Tobacco nachgebacken, auch in dem Wasser war Tobacco. Der Spruch „the cake is a lie" hat jetzt bestimmt eine ganz neue Bedeutung für Al. Dominique spielte versteckte Kamera, dafür müssen sie den richtigen Kuchen mit ihr teilen. Wobei: Das Mädchen hat eine kleine Lektion verdient, sie dürfte auch ein Stück Tabacco-Kuchen probieren. Aber es ist ja Weihnachten, dann muss selbst er nett zu kleinen Mädchen sein. Zufrieden beißt Tibor noch mal vom richtigen Kuchen ab, während er die Aufnahmen immer wieder abspielt. Er ist ein wenig stolz auf Julius, schließlich war alles seine Idee. Manchmal sind kleine Brüder doch gar nicht sooo schlimm.


End file.
